Centralite
Work in Progress. Overview "Centralite" (Gracilis venaticus), or "Native Centralite" to prevent confusion with Colonial Centralites i.e. members of other species who simply call Centralis home, is a collective term for the original native species of the planet Centralis, before it became a trading colony starting in the early 2150s. The Centralites were the first alien species that humanity made contact with, and were also the first to trade various resources only to quickly become allies. This mutual friendship is often considered directly responsible for Centralis becoming as large of a trading hub as it is now. Biology General Biology Centralites are most often recognized for their long, pointy ears and colorful skin tones. On average, Centralites typically range anywhere from 6 to 8 feet tall (1.83m - 2.43m). Due to their extremely rapid metabolism and active nature, Centralites are typically able to maintain a toned, fit physique. However, their dietary requirements are almost five times higher than the average human, requiring on average around 9,000 - 10,000 calories a day to remain healthy. Asides from having a height and fitness advantage over the average human, they also possess a massive resistance to diseases; even to usually life-threatening diseases such as cancer. Because of this, while Centralites mature at roughly the same rate as humans (being considered "mature" at around 18-20 years of age), they have a much longer average lifespan than humans typically do; around 150-175 years. Centralites are also quite adept at harnessing a type of energy of unknown origin, often referred to as "Chi" in reference to the "circulating life force" that formed the basis of much ancient Chinese philosophy. The amount that Centralites are able to tap into this energy depends on the subspecies, in which there are several. Like humans and other mammals, Centralites use sexual reproduction to procreate. During adolescence, young Centralites have been proven to be less influenced by their hormones than young humans. Subspecies Due to their wide presence on Centralis and the vast difference between its various landmasses, Centralites have evolved over time to adapt to their respective environments resulting in several subspecies existing. Forest Centralites name Most commonly found on the continents of Kreutira and Cradrica (known for their temperate forest and rain-forest environments respectively), this subspecies of Centralite is average in height relative to other members of its species (usually around 7' - 7'6", or 2.13m - 2.28m) and has light bluish-gray skin, though the saturation of said skin varies from individual to individual. They were traditionally hunter-gatherers, and as such evolved to be highly agile due to their frequent need to climb trees, whether it be to grab fruit, or to prepare traps and ambushes when hunting. In addition, their ears, which are much longer and pointier than others in their species, grant an enhanced sense of hearing which aid when utilizing traditional hunting methods. In recent years, this variety of Centralite has unfortunately developed somewhat of a negative reputation due to a member of said subspecies named Ronin, an infamous eco-terrorist responsible for the deaths of thousands, rising to infamy. Desert Centralites name Populating the deserts of Onaecis, and some parts of northern Xaushus, members of this subspecies of Centralite are mostly known for often being pseudo-nomadic travelers. They usually have dark red to sand red skin which grants them a high resistance to the sun's scorching rays, and tend to be on the shorter end of the Centralite height spectrum, averaging out at around 6 feet tall (around 1.83 meters). Swamp Centralites name Usually found in the murky wetlands of the continent of Gra'Reth, this subspecies of Centralite is considerably taller than others varieties as it often can grow up to the 8-foot range and sometimes even taller than that. Known for their long, slender limbs, their slick and spotty skin tinged in various shades of green, and their large eyes, members of this species are often seen wading around in the murky swamps, either by themselves or in small groups no bigger than two or three. Despite being a notable section of a well-known species, several features associated with them including their preference for staying away from civilization, their tendency to wander at night, the reflection of their eyes usually being their most visible part in darkness, have led foreigners and tourists to give them an almost cryptid-like reputation. Though they are often believed to be primitive due to them usually not showing themselves with advanced technology, how advanced their civilizations really are is presently a mystery. Snow Centralites name Generally found in the tundras and snowy forests of Favrera and Vironora, and scattered among areas on the southern parts of Xaushus, this subspecies of Centralite is known for their gray skin and the thin layer of fur-like hair that runs down their back and the sides of their arms and legs providing extra insulation. Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Sapient